The Voldys-Gone-Moldy Party
by flowerchild33
Summary: It's a month after the Battle of Hogwarts and the surviving members of the DA gather at Harry's mansion to party. A bit of plot wrapping more than a bit of smut.
1. Party Plans

**Please note that this is not a new story. It was originally published in its entirety in September of 2015 as one of my very first stories. Since then I've learned a lot about writing and decided to do a minor rewrite on this story. Mainly I fixed all of the dialogue. I also fixed a few plot inconsistencies that I noticed, such as underage apparition. I thought about doing a simple replace re-post, but decided to post so that it would flag as an update instead since I think the story deserves to be seen by new audiences. That being said, I want my existing readers to know that you won't see a lot new if you've read this before. If you haven't read it in a while though, you might enjoy reading it again and finding it much easier to read now. Thanks to all my long time readers and to all my new readers.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 – Party Plans

Harry and Ginny slammed against a wall as Ginny urged him on.

"Come on Harry baby, fuck me harder, fuck me faster."

Harry grunted and picked up his speed as Ginny tightened her legs around him. Ginny was moaning and they were both close to climax. Ginny had apparated to Grimmauld Place just minutes ago and they had yet to make it out of the foyer. Harry had planned on taking her out to dinner, but as soon as Ginny arrived she made it clear she had other plans. Ginny growled in Harry's ear and he was yet again amazed at her. As he continued pounding her into the wall, she suddenly climaxed, yelling his name and clawing at his back. Feeling Ginny spasm around his cock was all Harry needed and he released a stream inside her. A couple of minutes later, Harry softened and slipped out as Ginny unwrapped her legs. Ginny took a second to get her balance, then she reached up to kiss Harry as she smiled up at him.

"Thanks lover. That was fucking amazing. Now where are we going for dinner?"

Harry laughed and marveled at her as he remembered back to two short weeks before, and a week after the Battle of Hogwarts. He had finally finished dealing with the aftermath of the battle and was ready to focus on himself and his personal life. He had spent a good deal of time at the Ministry helping with clean up tasks and a lot more time than he wanted attending funerals. He had also taken possession of Grimmauld and worked with several Ministry officials to clean up the house and rid it of all latent traces left by the Death Eaters. The only good thing the Death Eaters had done when they took over the house was to finally unstick the picture of Mrs. Black in the hall. Apparently she had even annoyed them. It had been a busy week and Harry was ready to relax when he apparated to the Burrow for dinner with Ginny's family.

Harry arrived at the Burrow and wrapped Ginny in his arms. He had seen her three days earlier, on the day of Fred's funeral, but had been busy since. On the day of the funeral, he had taken her aside and fully detailed her on the horcrux hunt and what had happened during the year leading up to the battle. It was a sad day, but Ginny listened carefully, accepted Harry's apologies, and took him in her arms. Now it was a week post battle and Harry finally had some time to spend with Ginny. The Burrow was still quite sad, but Mrs. Weasley's cooking didn't suffer and Harry enjoyed it even more after close to a year on minimal rations. After dinner, Ginny took him aside and asked Harry for a favor as repayment for the pain he had caused her. Harry was ready to give her anything when Ginny wrapped her arms around him and demanded that he take her to Grimmauld immediately and make love to her. Harry was stunned, but it was the only thing she had requested of him. He did as asked and was surprised to find that she had saved herself for him. Their first night had been tender and long. Now, two weeks later, they were shagging almost daily and Ginny seemed insatiable.

As they stood in the foyer, cleaning up and making themselves presentable to the muggle world for dinner, Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for making me happy again."

His breath on her ear made Ginny tingle, but then her stomach rumbled. Ginny wanted more of him, but her stomach needed to be accommodated first. On hearing her internal protest, Harry laughed and led her out the door to dinner.

Over a large and varied feast of Chinese food, Harry and Ginny talked about everything, but mostly they talked about the future. Harry was signed on to join the Auror office whenever he was ready to work and Ginny had a birthday in a week, followed by her return for a final year at Hogwarts. As they both discussed future responsibilities, Ginny looked up at Harry with a strange expression. Wondering what was on her mind, Harry queried her.

"What is it Gin? You look like you're thinking hard."

"I was just thinking about all that we still have to do. The past couple of weeks with you have been amazing, but we can't escape forever. I was thinking I'd like to have a party. A big, fun, Voldys-Gone-Moldy party. Maybe on my birthday."

Harry laughed.

"Voldys-Gone-Moldy, haha, I'd forgotten that. It's one of Peeves' best. And, I love your idea. I know your mother has a birthday luncheon planned for you, but afterward let's throw a real party at Grimmauld. We'll invite all our friends, bring in a band and celebrate your birthday and a month since the end of the war."

Ginny beamed at Harry, jumped out of her seat and landed in Harry's lap with a squeal.

"Yes Harry! Can we? Can we really?"

Harry kissed her and replied.

"Consider it done."

Ginny was thrilled and immediately began showing her appreciation as she circled and ground down on Harry's lap and they snogged deeply. They finally broke it off when the tiny Chinese woman who owned the restaurant shouted at them.

"You, you stop, no do that here, go find room, you make scene!"

Harry laughed and realized that he and Ginny were seated at a table by the front window and a handful of voyeurs had stopped to watch them. Packing up their leftovers, Harry and Ginny left and headed back to Grimmauld.

A couple of hours later Harry was lying in bed with Ginny in his arms after a marathon of shagging. His entire body felt as limp as his well-used cock. He was about to doze off when Ginny began pondering party plans.

"So Harry, who do you think we should invite? How many can Grimmauld handle?"

Harry pondered as he replied.

"Well, this mansion has twelve bedrooms, seven baths, a parlor, dining room, living room, den, two offices, large kitchen, a dungeon, and an attic. I think we can handle quite a few guests. But I think we should just make it our closest friends. The DA of course and maybe a couple of others. Those who stuck around when things got hard. Of course, each of them will probably bring a date as well so the number will probably be around double the number of invites."

Ginny laughed and Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"You were away for a while Harry so you don't know, but most of the DA has paired off amongst themselves."

Harry yawned and reached to pull Ginny to him.

"Well then we definitely will have plenty of space."

Harry was about to fall asleep when Ginny jumped out of the bed.

"Oh! It's after one in the morning. I need to get home Harry."

Harry groaned and pouted.

"Really Gin? Like your parents haven't figured us out with as much time as we've been together."

Ginny pulled away as Harry reached to pull her back in bed while she was busy dressing.

"Sorry Harry, but I need to go. I'm still underage. Maybe only for another week, but still, technically what we just did is illegal. Mum and dad may know, but we really shouldn't flaunt our relationship status. I'll see you tomorrow and we can finalize party plans."

With that said, Ginny gave Harry a very apologetic kiss and went downstairs to floo home.

Over the following two days, the party plans were complete and the invitations had been sent. Harry had ordered a large quantity of food, including party platters, a giant cake, a hundred bottles of butterbeer, thirty bottles of elf wine, and a dozen bottles of firewhiskey. He had also hired a local band, the Night Trolls, to kick off the party at 9pm. Ginny was beside herself with excitement. Mrs. Weasley wasn't entirely thrilled, but Ginny was allowing her mom to arrange a proper luncheon at midday.

Ginny's birthday arrived and Harry apparated to the Burrow shortly after the sun came up. He clutched a large bouquet of roses and tiptoed inside the Burrow. He had been expecting everyone to be asleep, but Mrs. Weasley was just coming out to the kitchen. Seeing Harry and the flowers, she beamed. Harry stifled a yawn as he stopped to give her a hug.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley. I wanted to be the first one to wish Ginny a happy birthday."

Mrs. Weasley eyed Harry knowingly.

"That's very nice Harry, go on up, but don't stay too long."

Then Mrs. Weasley smirked and pushed him toward the stairs.

Harry spent most of the day with the Weasleys. He started with an early breakfast, then dozed on the couch for a while before joining Ron, George, and Ginny for a round of two-on-two Quidditch. Then they took a dip in a nearby stream since the day was so hot before cleaning up shortly before Mrs. Weasley's luncheon was getting ready to begin. All of Ginny's brothers were in attendance, as well as Fleur, Hermione, and Angelina, who clung to George. The luncheon was wonderful and lasted until almost three. As it wrapped, Harry said good bye to everyone, kissed Ginny and whispered to her.

"See you in a few hours my beautiful legal girlfriend."

Ginny giggled and slapped his butt as he apparated back to Grimmauld.


	2. The Voldys-Gone-Moldy Party

Chapter 2 – The Voldys-Gone-Moldy Party

Ginny arrived at Grimmauld at 8:30 that night and Harry was waiting. She was dressed in a silver blue evening dress that hung by thin sequined straps and ended mid-thigh. It clung to every curve and reflected light as she moved. Harry drooled and partly wished they hadn't invited a whole house full of people. Ginny grinned when she saw the look on Harry's face, but she also wasn't disappointed. Harry was wearing tight black jeans and a black silk shirt that was interlaced with red metallic threads. The shirt showed off his Quidditch muscles quite nicely. Ginny gave Harry a good kiss, but pulled herself back before she got out of hand. Leaning into him, she whispered 'later'.

The guests started arriving shortly after Ginny, and Harry enjoyed seeing them all again. He had seen many of them a month before, but had not had a chance to speak with all but a few. Most of them came as couples, starting with Ron and Hermione. Then the couples that Harry knew well arrived and he was surprised at some of the pairings: Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott, George and Angelina, Lee Jordan with both the Patil twins, Ernie McMillan and Katie Bell, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas and Cho Chang, Susan Bones and Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood and Anthony Goldstein. Seamus was also in attendance with a gorgeous blond muggle named Lina. That surprised Harry, but Seamus' dad was muggle. By the way the girl was wrapping herself around Seamus, she looked like she had her own kind of magic. Finally, Michael Corner arrived and introduced his boyfriend, Pierre, a student from Beauxbatons. Ginny's eyes popped when Michael and Pierre showed up. She and Michael had once had a brief, steamy affair and she had no idea he swung both ways.

As everyone finished arriving, the Night Trolls also finished their setup and Harry gave one final loud welcome, flicked his wand, and a large banner appeared over the dance floor. It was black with silver trim and read "The Voldys-Gone-Moldy Party". The silver trim began to move like muggle chaser lights and the letters appeared to be made of bioluminescent mold. Everyone cheered and the Night Trolls first guitar wail signaled the start of the party.

Harry grabbed Ginny and they headed for the dance floor. The Night Trolls weren't the best dance music, but he still enjoyed contorting himself against Ginny. Most of the other couples also joined them and appeared to be enjoying themselves. The small dance floor in Harry's converted dining room was crowded and soon he was separated from Ginny and laughed as he moved around the room, dancing with various friends, female and male. The music kept going and in between songs different couples and groups would leave or re-join the dance. In between, everyone partook of the food and drink that Kreacher had arranged on tables stretched from the foyer down the main hall. The food was excellent, the butterbeer had a long chilling charm, and the elf wine flowed from a fountain. The firewhiskey had been distributed into shot glasses and about a hundred were lined up on one table. Lee was the first to down a shot, then he poured a shot down the throats of each of the twins before moving them back to the dance floor. Soon everyone was making their way to the firewhiskey. Harry was reaching for a second when he saw Neville watching him. Harry was in high spirits and took the shot over to Neville, put it to his lips and urged him on. Neville downed it, turned red, choked, gasped, and then went to the table to grab another. Several people cheered and soon the shots were floating out to the dance floor and Harry waved his wand to fill more glasses.

As the band played on, food and drink began free floating around the room so that everyone could refresh as needed. Occasionally one of the band would grab some food or a drink as it sailed by and they looked like they were thoroughly enjoying this gig. They were hired for three hours, but midnight came and went and they played on with only a brief break. About one in the morning, Harry noticed Dean and Cho snogging and working their way slowly upstairs. Then he was a bit surprised to see Luna and Anthony on the second landing with Luna making short work of Anthony as she handled him. Harry figured the time had come for his next announcement and he took the mic from the lead singer for a minute.

"Sorry to interrupt, but just in case you were wondering, this house has twelve bedrooms. Mine is reserved. It's on the top floor with an off limits sign. The rest of you can make yourselves at home."

With that said, Harry gave the mic back to the Trolls and went back to grinding against Ginny. Before long he noticed that the room was getting empty and smiled conspiratorially at Ginny. The band was winding down and Harry went over to thank them with a huge tip. As he handed them the tip, he gave them an open invite for the night.

"You can stay or leave as you wish, most everyone here is friendly."

Then Harry winked at the lead singer, grabbed Ginny, and apparated them to his bedroom.


	3. The After Party

Chapter 3 – The After Party

Harry's apparition pop brought Ernie to his senses and he stopped snogging Katie and realized they were the only party-goers left in the room. He waggled an eyebrow at her and they left to find some space for themselves. They began snogging and slowly moving toward the one downstairs bedroom, only to find Hannah riding Neville cowgirl style. Katie's eyes bugged out as she dragged Ernie to the second floor. The next door revealed Lee sandwiched between the twins. Ernie gave him a quick cheer and he and Katie moved on. The third door opened to find Michael tied to a bed with Pierre ramming him from behind. That turned Katie on and she slammed the door and began to pull Ernie's shirt off. Ernie picked her up and desperately tried to find a place before he and Katie just took a piece of floor. One more door on the second floor revealed Luna in a position that Ernie would have thought impossible, and he didn't wait to see what Anthony was doing with her when he moved up to the third and last floor. Ernie spotted a small door and dove for it. The room looked like a converted closet with a bed squeezed in wall to wall, but Ernie didn't care as he stripped Katie in seconds and threw her on the bed.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were keeping themselves busy. As soon as Harry apparated them, Ginny started ripping off his clothes. She started with his shirt, but Harry wished she had done the pants first. They were his tightest pair and Ginny loved the way they hugged his ass, but now they were hugging his bulging cock quite painfully. He begged Ginny to release him and she quickly complied. Then Harry discarded the beautiful dress in favor of a much more beautiful Ginny. As they fell onto Harry's bed they could hear the rhythmic sounds of furniture knocking into a wall. Then they heard Cho screaming Dean's name and Seamus' distinctive lilt shouting 'cum for me baby!'. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"I know everyone here knows silencing charms."

Ginny had started playing with Harry's bits, but stopped briefly to laugh with him.

"Harry, did you plan on this turning into a shag fest tonight?"

Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Well, not exactly. I wasn't sure, but I did ask Kreacher to have all the bedrooms ready just in case. I expected a few might be needed, but it sounds like most everyone is taking advantage of my, um, hospitality."

Ginny smiled, reached down to grip his cock, and leered at him.

"Hmm, yes, you do know hospitality. Mind showing me some?"

Harry grinned and began trailing kisses all over Ginny, stopping on the spot on her neck that he knew she loved. Then he worked his way down to her tits and began to savor them. Ginny groaned and she started to two-hand Harry's cock. Harry could barely stand it when he rolled over to prepare to enter her. Then Ginny pulled back for a minute.

"Wait Harry, there's something I want to try. A position we haven't done. Hermione says it's amazing."

Harry groaned. His cock was pulsing and he needed Ginny desperately. The last thing he wanted right now were visuals of Ron and Hermione. Then a new visual took over as Ginny rolled over, got on all fours and lifted her butt into the air.

"Shag me like a dog Harry!"

Harry was powerless to refuse as he lined up his swollen cock and pushed into Ginny. Her response was immediate as he went deeper.

"Unh, oh, my, unh yeah Harry, gods Mione was right, fuck this is amazing, pound me Harry, make me cum."

Harry loved her dirty talk and began to pick up his tempo. As he went faster, his bed started hitting the wall and he was glad he had silenced. In just minutes Ginny let out a glass shattering scream and came with the most powerful orgasm Harry had ever seen. She was shaking uncontrollably and had clamped down on his cock so hard it was painful. Harry was stuck and couldn't move until she started to come down and released her grip a bit. Once Harry was able to move again he resumed his pounding and soon shot his load into Ginny as she screamed his name and came again. They took a few minutes to catch their breath and laid in each other's arms. Ginny was the first to speak afterward.

"THAT is my new favorite position."

Harry smiled at her and reached between her legs. As he played with her, Ginny's fire reignited and she and Harry spent the next couple of hours exploring new positions. When they both finally tired, Harry fell asleep wondering if he had cum five or six times.

A few hours later Harry woke and had to take a piss. He checked his watch. Almost seven. He looked at Ginny and she was still sleeping soundly so he tiptoed out of the bedroom. Harry took his leak and decided to check around the house. He soon found that most of the bedrooms were taken. Justin and Alicia had never made it upstairs and were draped around each other on a couch. Next, he found George and Angelina pretzeled around each other and George looked more relaxed than he had since the battle. George had been morose since losing Fred and Angelina had been trying to work on him. It seemed like last night she'd made a breakthrough. Harry smiled, George needed this.

Harry also found that the three members of the Night Trolls had chosen to stay. Their equipment was still setup and the drummer (a woman who may have been part veela) was sleeping soundly between Michael and Pierre. 'So I guess Michael does swing both ways' Harry thought. Meanwhile, he found the guitarist/lead singer and the bassist both in with Cho and Dean. All of the band members looked thoroughly exhausted and quite content. As Harry finished his house survey, he also found that several couples had switched partners at some point during the night.

As Harry continued his survey of the house, he met Kreacher in the converted dining room. The elf was just starting the monumental task of cleaning up, but Harry stopped him.

"Kreacher, thanks for getting a start on that, but I need you to run some errands."

"Yes master, of course."

Kreacher then stood waiting for further instructions.

"This lot is going to start waking up in a while and everyone is going to be hungry. I need you to get supplies for breakfast for twenty-five. No, wait, make it thirty-five. I have a feeling that a few people will have worked up an appetite. Use the usual draft account for the house charges."

Kreacher nodded and popped out to go shopping. As Harry stood in the middle of the trashed first floor, he thought of Sirius and what his godfather would have thought. 'He would have bloody loved this' Harry chuckled to himself. Then he made his way back upstairs to see if Ginny was awake.

When Harry arrived upstairs Ginny was just starting to awaken, so he helped her along by lavishing kisses on her thighs and working his way up. That brought her awake immediately and she grabbed Harry and pulled him up into a deep snog. Ginny pulled away briefly.

"Mmm, looks like naughty boy is awake and reenergized I see."

With that said, she reached down and grabbed Harry's cock. Then Ginny pushed him onto his back and jumped on top. Harry couldn't believe how hard she was soon riding him and he couldn't last long. He came and filled Ginny up completely, but still needed her to cum, so he reached out and fingered her clit as his cock began to soften. As he slipped out of Ginny, his fingering brought her to her first orgasm of the new day. They lay together for a few minutes in content silence before Harry spoke.

"Ginny love, I'm starving. I sent Kreacher for breakfast supplies. Want to join me for a quick shower before breakfast?"

"Of course."

Harry and Ginny left the bedroom, not bothering to dress since the top floor bathroom was right next door. As they ducked into the bathroom, they were startled to find Ernie and Katie panting in the shower. Katie looked up and grinned at them.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny. Ernie and I are just getting started, why don't you join us?"

Harry was shocked by the offer and mesmerized by Katie's body. They had played Quidditch together so he knew she was well built, but now he saw how truly beautiful she was. He looked at Ginny and raised an eyebrow in question. Ginny was just staring and her tits had gone hard. She gave Harry a nod with a mischievous smile and Harry and Ginny joined Ernie and Katie in the large shower stall.

As the guests of Grimmauld place gradually awakened, Molly Weasley was a hundred miles away at the Burrow pacing her kitchen. Three of her children had gone to Harry's party and had told her not to wait up. She hadn't been thrilled, but they were all of age. She had expected the party to go quite late and for all of them to return home and sleep until noon. But when Molly woke up and went to check her famous clock, it still showed they were all away. By the time the clock read seven, none of them had yet appeared and Molly was seething. She knew her children were technically adults, but she expected some consideration while they were still living at home. She vented on Arthur when he woke, but then he was scheduled to meet a group of friends for their weekly Saturday breakfast. They hadn't met since before the war and this was the first Saturday they were reinstating the tradition. He understood Molly's concern, but felt the kids would come home soon enough and he was more preoccupied with his own plans.

Molly finally had enough and, at half past seven, she tried a floo call, but the Grimmauld floo was locked. Molly scowled and was not to be dissuaded, so she apparated to the doorstep of Grimmauld. She knocked a total of four times over ten minutes and received no response. Molly had had enough and decided to do something that was a terrible breach of etiquette-apparating straight into someone's home. As she turned to attempt to apparate inside Grimmauld, she was repulsed and landed in the street on her bottom. Molly was almost as red as her hair. When she got hold of her children, not to mention Harry, there would be hell to pay. She picked herself up and realized that there was nothing else she could do. Molly Weasley was not a woman to idle away her time, so she reluctantly gave up and decided to run some errands that she had planned.

Twenty minutes later Molly was in the market, checking off her list when she looked over and saw the elf. Kreacher was finalizing his purchase of what looked like enough food for an army. Putting away her list, Molly decided on a plan. As Kreacher began to exit the market, she stopped and questioned him.

"Good morning Kreacher. I am looking for three of my children. I understand Harry had quite a party planned last night. Can you tell me where my children are?"

Molly glared as the house elf began to answer.

"Kreacher does Master Harry's bidding. Kreacher thinks Miss is intruding in Master Harry's business. Kreacher will not betray his Master."

Molly was about to argue when Kreacher raised his fingers in the usual apparition manner of a house elf. Molly was struck by a sudden idea and reached out to grab Kreacher's arm as he apparated. The apparition was not like any that Molly had experienced before and she and Kreacher landed in a pile of groceries inside Grimmauld place. Kreacher was clearly upset.

"Miss should not have done that. Miss is not welcome."

Molly was not to be put off by an elf.

"Kreacher, just pick up your groceries, do Harry's bidding, and leave me alone."

Molly turned away from the elf and looked around. They had landed in the hallway of Grimmauld, just outside the dining room. The place was a mess. Leftover food was scattered everywhere, band equipment was still in place, and the distinctive smell of firewhiskey permeated everything. It had obviously been a hell of a party. As Molly tiptoed through the hallway she began to look around for signs of life other than the elf.

One of the first doors she reached was the living room and she was surprised to see Alicia draped on the couch nude and wrapped around a boy Molly didn't know. Seeing them, Molly's anger boiled over and she was determined to locate her children. The house was entirely too quiet and she suspected one or more spells and charms were in place around the mansion. Raising her wand and taking a deep breath, Molly focused all her will into her wand and then resolutely cast 'FINITE INCANTATEM'. Molly held strong to her wand and envisioned her spell sweeping out and through all the floors. She knew that if multiple spells and charms were in place that she would need to make her cast especially strong.

As the spell began to pass throughout the mansion, sounds that had been silenced were once again audible. It took all of Molly's will to hang on and continue the spell as she began to absorb what was happening in the mansion. Nearby on the first floor, she heard a female voice moan "oh fuck yeah Nevillllle". Then, from upstairs she heard a small scream and the sound of furniture rhythmically banging a wall. As Molly finished her spell and put her wand down she paled at the next thing she heard. Luna's voice filtered down the stairs, "Unh yess Anthony!"

While Molly stood on the first floor in shock, Harry, Ginny, Ernie and Katie were still upstairs in the shower and had not yet gotten around to washing. Katie was kneeling with Harry's cock in her mouth while Ginny took Ernie in hers. Harry was twisted around so he could finger Ginny while Katie deep throated him. Ginny was having a hard time balancing, so she had cast a minor levitation charm on herself. This allowed her to pay almost full attention to pleasuring Ernie and also to give a bit of attention to Katie, who Ginny was rubbing with her toes. All four of them were groaning and close to coming, resembling an adult version of a Muggle game called Twister. The positions they were placed in wouldn't have been possible without magic and each of them were using their talents with delightful results.

As Harry began to release into Katie's mouth, he suddenly felt a change in the air, like a small breeze passing through the shower. He finished pumping into Katie's mouth and realized that he was hearing a lot of sounds in the mansion that had not been there minutes before. As Harry pondered this, Ginny jerked in midair and came on his hand, while also immediately falling with a wet slap as something caused her spell to release, but only seconds after her spasming body drove her toes into Katie, who screamed in release. The only one left grunting was Ernie. Ginny's orgasm had pulled him out of her mouth and he was left close to coming and hurting badly. The women were still coming down from their orgasms, so Harry reached over and grabbed Ernie's cock. Two jerks later, Ernie shot his load all over everyone and the shower. With everyone spent, Harry was able to think about what was happening. Ginny was coming back to reality and also hearing what was going on around them. She pulled herself off the floor of the shower and shot Harry a look as Harry loudly declared:

"Shit, something's broken all the charms. I better go look around."

Harry wiped himself down quickly and threw the towel to Ginny as he headed off to look around his mansion. He did not seem to realize that he was stark naked.

Harry found nothing unusual on the third or second floors, but as he reached the landing between the second and first floors the sight that greeted him almost knocked him out. Molly Weasley was standing in the midst of the party detritus and she looked angrier than all four dragons from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Before Harry could speak, a head looked over the railing of the second floor. It was George, who went deathly pale as he whispered "Gods no, it's mum."

Molly Weasley was just coming to her senses and about to climb the stairs when someone came running down them. Looking up, she saw it was Harry and he was as naked as the day he was born. Stunned, she stopped in her tracks. The next thing she heard was her own son, George, and when she looked up and saw him, she was dismayed to find that he was also missing his clothing. She had expected to find a wild party, but never this. She was about to speak, but Harry cut her off.

Harry looked down at Mrs. Weasley and decided it was time to take charge.

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't think you were invited. I assume you are looking for your children. YOUR ADULT CHILDREN are all fine and unharmed. Now you will leave."

With that said, he was ready to propel her out the door when he realized that his wand was still upstairs.

"Let me Harry."

Someone said from the bottom floor. Harry looked down and saw Neville clad only in briefs, but with wand in hand. Neville incanted and propelled Mrs. Weasley out the door, then shut it firmly behind her. Once the door closed, Harry turned and looked up to find a lot of faces on multiple landings looking down on him. Some were minimally clothed and some were not. Harry looked at them and addressed them briefly.

"Sorry about that everyone. We had a party crasher. She is gone now. If you want breakfast, Kreacher should have it ready shortly."

Then Harry climbed the stairs back to his bedroom to dress.

An hour later most of Harry's guests remained and were sprawled around the kitchen table polishing off a huge breakfast washed down with leftover butterbeer. Justin and Alicia and Michael and Pierre had left, as well as the Night Trolls, but the kitchen was still crowded. When everyone had arrived for breakfast many of the old friends had been briefly shy in discussing the previous night's events. Before long, good food and drink started loosening everyone up. As the conversations opened up, Harry decided he had to satisfy his curiosity.

"So everyone, were you all planning on this, did you have any idea how the party might turn out?"

A few people laughed and the majority of the answers were 'No'. Angelina though was not as shy.

"Well, I wasn't sure, but I was hoping. I've been waiting for a good time to move George's healing to the next level."

That brought a resounding cheer from the group and a few bottles were raised in salute. Then Luna spoke up in her usual dreamy matter.

"Well, since we're all being honest with friends now, was it anyone else's first time?"

That question silenced the crowd and then Hannah and Justin raised their hands. Harry laughed and raised another toast.

"To our new ex-virgins!"

All bottles were raised and clinked as laughter filled the room.

By noon most of the crowd had gone. Only Ginny¸ George, Angelina, Hermione and Ron remained. The three Weasleys were dreading the return home and delayed it as long as possible. Their partners stayed with them to offer support as long as possible. Finally it was Ron who took a deep breath and looked at his siblings.

"Well, Ginny, George, shall we get this over with? Maybe if we stand united she won't be able to kill us all at once."

Ginny grimaced and nodded.

"Yes, I guess it's time to go home, but I really don't give a damn if mum is angry."

With that said, the three Weasley siblings apparated simultaneously to the Burrow. When they landed in the Burrow garden, Molly flew out the door and began yelling at them before they could take a step forward. Her husband followed closely behind. By the look on Arthur's face, it was clear that he had been briefed by his wife.

Molly stopped feet from the trio, yelling.

"Finally home! Done with your trysts? A party? Looked more like an orgy! We raised you to be.."

Molly got no further in her tirade as Ginny cut her off.

"Really mum? We just fought a fucking war and lost a brother, as well as several friends. We're adults, and if a party and a shag is what we need, then we damn well deserve it. If anyone is out of line it's you! How many rules of 'proper etiquette' did you break trying to get into Grimmauld?"

As Ginny paused for breath, George took over.

"Mum, really, leave us be. We needed this. _I needed this_. I finally feel alive again, like a cork that has been let out of a bottle."

Molly looked up at her tall son, bearing the physical scars from the war and other scars that were much deeper. For the first time since he had lost Fred, a lightness had returned to his face. His eyes still showed a deep pain, but he was recovering. Unable to say anything more, Molly just stood in her garden and tears ran down her face. Each of her children embraced her and professed their love, but also made certain that she understood they would not tolerate being treated like children.

Once Molly settled, each of her children departed the garden and returned to their rooms to catch up on the sleep they had missed the night before.

o-o-o-o-o

 **And there we are. Not an overly long story, but I've always liked it and now I think the improved writing makes it one of my best single-sitting easy reads. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
